Mendy Week 2015
by BlackLynx17
Summary: It's Mendy week everybody! Everyday for seven days you'll be getting a new chapter, so enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Happy first bonus day of Mendy Week! I've decided to post my fanfiction up both on Tumblr and fanfiction, just in case some of you don't have tumblr, but still enjoy Mendy. Please check out #mendyweek2015 to discover a bunch of more stories, some even better than mine, along with cute pictures of Mest and Wendy together!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

BONUS DAY: Morning Routine

* * *

She wakes up first before the alarm clock even has a chance to go off; she always wakes up before the alarm goes off. After a couple of blinks and a yawn she turns her head to the side of the bed and smiles, leaning over and kissing his forehead before she starts her day.

She quietly makes her way to the kitchen to make the morning coffee and get started on breakfast, cracking a few eggs and putting some toast in the toaster. He wakes up to the shrills of the alarm clock and the smell of burnt toast in the morning... it never changes. It takes him longer to get up, him doing his morning stretches as he rolls all around the bed. By the time breakfast is ready she's back into the room kicking him out of bed.

"What's the point of setting the alarm so early if you just lie in bed for an extra ten minutes? Every morning." Wendy mumbles to him while shaking her head.

"It takes me a while to get up. Why do you always burn the toast in the morning?"

"Because that toaster is a demon made by Zeref and has a mind of its own. Morning Mest."

"Morning Wendy," Mest yawns loudly getting up.

He does a great large stretch reaching for the sky before scratching his back, following her into the bathroom. The two stand next to each other with bed hair as they brush their teeth in the mirror, once their breaths much more refreshing leaning over to kiss each other lightly.

"Breakfast is ready," Wendy says with a smile.

"I'll be out in five," he tells her before stripping off his clothes.

He jumps in the shower and she walks back out of the room, checking on their darling angel in the other room. She believes he wakes up to the smell of burnt toast as well because he's always wide awake when she comes in. After a quick diaper change she flies him into the kitchen, his giggles filling the household. By the time she has breakfast on the table he's coming in dressed to impressed, kissing their son good morning while she places a plate in front of him. He waits until she sits down before eating.

"We've really got our mornings down now, don't we?" Wendy giggles with excitement.

"Yeah, now only if we could get this toast crispy brown instead of black our morning routine would be perfect." Mest laughed shaking the black toast in the air.

Wendy pouts and sticks her tongue at him, "well it wouldn't be routine unless you complained about it."

"Honestly though I'm getting used to the taste... of nothing." He said and started laughing again.

"Your Papa thinks he's a comic, but you and I know better than that huh Sora?," Wendy says in a baby voice feeding their darling son.

Breakfast is always perfect between the family of three and by seven he's out the door with a smile on his face, kissing his loving family goodbye.

"I'll be back early today." He said pressing this lips together.

Wendy giggled a bit, "good, we're going to have company over later. Natsu and Lucy might spend the night too."

"Oh, well there goes our morning routine," Mest starts laughing again.

"Just go and get out of here Mest! Bring home the bacon for us!" Wendy giggled, shooing him off.

He kisses her and their son goodbye one more time before heading out of the door, closing it behind him. Wendy smiles and places little Sora on the floor, watching him crawl away on the ground while she counts to ten inside of her head. Right when that ten hits she turns back and the door flies open, Mest reaching out and bending her down as their lips crash into a heated mess.

"I love you Wendy," he groaned out like it hurt him to be apart from her for such a long time.

"Hehehe, I love you too Mest. Have a great day at work."

He crashes their lips together again before helping her back up, pressing their foreheads together before saying goodbye for good this time.

"See you home at five," he waves with a grin.

"See you later honey," she waves back.

While that door closes she turns back and picks up their small son, a grand smile on her face as she kisses his cheeks.

"Your Daddy is so silly Sora, so so silly, but also really sweet and that's why we love him, don't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Day 2 of Mendy Week everybody!**

* * *

DAY 1: Sweet

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NATSU!" Wendy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WENDY! WENDY IT WAS ONLY A JOKE! A PRANK! I WAS DRUNK!" Natsu yelled running all over the guild.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE DEAD!" She growled.

Natsu yelled as he ran all over the guild, going up and downstairs, trying to lose her by shoving other people in the way. Wendy roared furiously as she sent gusts of winds at him, trying to slow him down so she could finally get him and teach him a really good lesson. There game of cat and mouse lasted about ten minutes until the last man she ever wanted seeing her right now showed up at the guild.

"Wendy?"

Wendy's whole body went rigid as she completely froze, her hand reaching out in the air, one foot up as she climbed the stairs. Slowly she put her hand and foot down and turned around, her eyes wide seeing her boyfriend walking into the guild with equally wide eyes.

"Wendy... wha-wha-what happened to your hair?!"

Wendy's eyes started tearing up as she stared at her once beautiful, straight, navy blue hair that he always loved running his fingers through. Instead she saw wavy and brittle sakura pink hair, an attempt at getting salmon, but too much dye was applied. Tears started falling faster now as she actually started crying, trying to hide her hair with her hands.

"Don't look at me!" She cried out running.

"Wendy! Wendy wait!" Mest said teleporting towards her.

But she just knocked him out of the way and ran into one of the backrooms, locking the door behind her and hiding inside as she cried her lungs out. Mest turned back over to the guild and started glaring, wanting to know which face to punch for making his girlfriend cry.

"Alright... who did it?"

The guild members all seemed to point at the same exact time to the same fire dragon slayer in the room who was unskillfully trying to sneak away.

"Traitors! Mest, Mest it wasn't supposed to turn out like this! It was a prank! A harmless prank! See! I dyed Gajeel's hair the same salmon color, it was a joke!" Natsu started waving his hands in front of his face as Mest came closer.

"AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LATER FOR THAT DRAGNEEL!" A pink haired Gajeel yelled from the background.

"Why would you do that to Wendy?! You know how much she loves her hair, what the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled.

"It was a joke! I wasn't expecting her to cry about it! It's temporary dye!"

"How temporary?!"

"Like it'll wash out in two weeks... or three."

Mest took a deep breath before pulling his arm back, balling his hand into a fist before launching it straight into Natsu's face.

"You idiot!"

"Ow! That freaking hurt Mest! What the hell?!"

"You dyed my girlfriend's hair pink and now she's crying about it! You deserve more than a punch to the face!" Mest yelled right back at him, "now go apologize to her and let her beat the crap out of you!"

"What?!"

"NOW!"

"God, it's like no one can appreciate a good prank anymore," Natsu grumbled as he started heading up the stairs.

Mest took a deep breath and tried to calm down while Lucy walked over to him

"Here, it's the dye Natsu used. If we would have known we would have stopped him, the idiot wanted to see if the other dragon slayers would look like him if they all had the same hair color. You might want to read and find out how to wash it out." Lucy said holding out the bottle.

"Thanks Lucy," Mest sighed grabbing it.

He started looking over the directions and instructions, happy to find out it was wash-out dye, but a little irritated when Natsu was right about the two to three weeks part.

"If I was you Mest I wouldn't be around Wendy for a while, the real reason why she was freaking out so much is because she didn't want you to see her in such a state."

"Really? Well I don't care what kind of hair color she has."

"I know, but for girls their looks are pretty important. She probably just wants to look her best for you and is embarrassed that now she has to look like Natsu," Lucy started giggling.

Mest chuckled too as he stared at the hair dye, "yeah, I get it."

* * *

Wendy's tears were all dried up, but she couldn't stop whimpering as she stared at herself in the mirror. Pink. Her hair was pink! Not that there was anything wrong with the color pink, but Mest loved her blue hair! She loved her blue hair! And now she was stuck with this pink hair for weeks! Maybe she could just stay here? Inside of her home away from Mest until her color came back? Yeah, that seemed like a good idea.

Wendy whimpered again as she ran her fingers through her hair, lifting it up and curling it around. At least it felt soft again after washing it with her good shampoo; it felt like her hair again... just didn't look at it.

The door bell rang as Wendy stared at herself and she sighed out loud. She had a feeling about who it was and debated whether or not she should go over and answer it. If she didn't he would just teleport in and if she did at least she could tell him through a door not to see her for a bit.

Wendy made up her mind and started heading towards the door, leaning her forehead against it as she stood there.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Wendy! Open up!"

"Mest... I think we shouldn't see each other for a while? I'm not breaking up with you at all! Just... I don't want you seeing me like this." Wendy whimpered.

"Why Wendy? I don't care what you look like and I actually love the color pink."

Wendy giggled a little.

"Please? Open up the door Wendy."

"I'm sorry Mest... it's really too... I just... please understand! Go ahead and have a guys night, do whatever you want! I'm just going to stay here and wait until it fades."

"Wendy, will you please open up the door and look at me. Please, wear a hat, cover your hair, do whatever you want, just look at me."

That... sounded weird. Wendy furrowed her eyebrows together as she started tying her hair up into a tight bun. She brushed the extra strands behind her ears and picked up one of her hands hanging on the coat rack, tucking all her hair underneath it before she finally unlocked and opened the door.

When she did she jumped up and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened. Mest was smiling at her on the other side, his spiky hair that she loved so much a bright, bright sakura pink that matched hers.

"Mest! What did you do?!"

"Nothing, I was getting pretty boring of the color black and thought I might switch it up a bit and try something new. You like?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

Wendy's eyes were still wide as she slowly walked over, running her fingers through his hair. "You actually did it."

"Yup, it was time for a new look."

Wendy started giggling, a wide grin appearing on her face, "you're, you're... that's so sweet. Aw, Mest, I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed their lips together, her hat falling off in the process revealing her pink hair. Funny thing though was that she didn't hate it anymore, she actually loved it quite a bit now.

"I even have a better surprise, everyone is tying up Natsu at the guild as we speak. What's say you and me get a little revenge?" Mest asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Aw Mest, I love you so much! You're the best boyfriend ever! Let's do it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Day 3 of Mendy Week everybody!**

* * *

DAY 2: First Impressions

* * *

Wendy watches as the arrow continues to move over to the right, passing four, then five, then six, then seven, all the way until it got to twelve. With a ding the elevator doors open and she feels butterflies in her stomach, like she's about to go on one of those really big roller coasters and the cart is climbing up higher and higher into the air. Her feet feel like they're made of lead as she walks over to the receptionist desk, her heart slowly calming as the woman sitting behind the desk gives her a kind smile.

"Are you Ms. Marvell? His two o'clock?" She asks kindly.

It takes her a minute to remember her name and she jumps a little, nodding her head up and down frantically, "yes! Yes! That's me, Ms. Marvell- Ms. Wendy Marvell."

"He's expecting you right down that hall, the door all the way in the back. No need to be so nervous either Ms. Marvell, he doesn't bite." The receptionist, who Wendy finally looked at the name plate and learned her name was Mirajane, said to her.

"R-ri-right! Thanks!" Wendy bowed to her again.

She didn't move from the spot though as she took deep and long breaths. Mirajane giggled to herself as she stood up, reaching over the desk to fix her bangs up a little bit and straighten her collar.

"Don't worry so much Wendy, you look great. Good luck."

"Thank you, thanks," Wendy repeated before she finally turned and faced her destiny.

Walking over to the door it felt like the cart was getting higher and higher, slowly reaching the top of the giant ride before it all came rushing down at the speed of light. Wendy stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before she knocked twice and opened the door.

It just went straight down; not only the cart on the imaginary roller coaster she was on right now, but Wendy as well as she tripped right at the entrance and fell flat on her face. So much for giving him the impression that she was elegant, sophisticated, and completely right for this job. She didn't know what had happened right there at that moment. She pushed open the door and walked in, his head was up and in her direction, their eyes met and just... their eyes met and... their eyes met. His crystal clear emerald colored eyes met hers and Wendy just felt her breath get taken away. She was so mesmerized by them that she didn't watch her footing and just, well, tripped.

"Oh my- are you alright?!" His voice was dark, but light and skipped. So skipped it sounded like he was trying to not laugh as he asked her that question.

Wendy inwardly groaned and quickly stood up, dusting herself off and waving a hand at him to inform him she was fine. Alright, so the worse part was done and over with. There's no way she could fail more or embarrass herself like she had just done right now. Wendy picked herself back up and started walking to where he was out of his chair and looking at her with an eyebrow raised and a half smile.

"Hello, I'm Wendy Marvell, pleased to meet you Mr. Gryder. Thanks for your concern and sorry for falling in your room... I hope I didn't break anything," Wendy pouted looking back, seeing if she tripped on something else other than her two feet.

He couldn't hold back the few chuckles that escaped his lips, "no, not at all, I hope you didn't break anything. Are you alright Ms... Ms. Ma..."

"Marvell, Wendy Marvell." Wendy introduced herself again, a slight blush on her face as she brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"Ms. Marvell then, actually Wendy. I don't like sophisticated talk, and you can just call me Mest. Welcome, sit down, nice to meet you," Mest said reaching out his hand to her.

He had a second delay to him as he stared at her, having a much better view than from across his room. Her cheeks were tinted pink, her lips were pressed together in a small and embarrassed smile, and her eyes... wide and bright, reflecting the sky right behind him out of his window as she stared right at him. Mest gulped and blindly reached his hand out, his arm brushing against his coffee mug; it went tumbling over, spilling all over his desk. Mest's eyes widened and he cursed lightly as he picked it back up, but the damage was already done.

"Damn it, oops, seems like you aren't the only clumsy one here."

Wendy giggled and stood up, reaching for her handkerchief in her purse. She handed it to him, but Mest politely declined it.

"I don't want to stain your handkerchief; it's just coffee. I got it." Mest said looking in his drawer for some napkins.

"I insist, please, it's a cheap little dollar handkerchief." Wendy said, giggling lightly when he saw him frantic.

"Sorry, thank you." Mest said taking her light pink handkerchief.

He started cleaning up the coffee mess, the pink turning a dark brown color. It was able to get the job done and Mest took a breath, sighing out as he held it back up.

"I'll... get you a new one of these, sorry." He said tossing it in the trash.

"No worries sir, like I said it was only a dollar."

"Alright, let's get this interview started now that the both of us are done embarrassing ourselves." Mest said fixing himself up.

After seeing him spill that coffee Wendy wasn't scared or nervous anymore, she didn't feel like she was going through the twists and turns on a roller coaster, more like heading back to the gates. Seeing him mess up like that, whether it was on accident or purpose, made her remember that this person who was sitting across from her was only human, just like her, and would make mistakes. By the end of the interview Wendy felt really confident about herself, smiling brightly as she answered the last question.

"Well, I think we're done here Wendy. Thanks for applying here." Mest said getting up.

"A wave will do, we don't want you knocking over and spilling anything else." Wendy giggled.

"Right, right," Mest chuckled with her.

The two looked at each other, staring at each others' eyes. Wendy fluttered her eyelashes and Mest gulped, tugging at his tie a little bit.

"So Mest, off the record, how did you think I did?" Wendy asked in a whisper, like it was a secret.

Mest smiled at her, "pretty good, definitely one of the qualified to work here, off the record of course."

"Really?! I mean, oh, is that right? Cool." Wendy played it cool.

Mest covered his mouth from really laughing out loud, "could I tell you something as well? Off the record of course?"

Wendy blinked and nodded her head, "sure Mest, go right on ahead."

"I'm not sure if I should actually hire you."

Her eyes went wide, "wha-"

"Please listen to the full explanation. We have a strict policy here that employees can't date each other, and you see that is sort of a small problem for me since... I'd actually like to date you."

Wendy's face turned red in three seconds flat.

"So you see my problem? Because even if you aren't interested and you work here that feeling is not going to disappear and seeing you everyday is going to be torture and heaven forbid we're in an elevator alone, I won't be able to control myself and then you'll report sexual harassment and you see where I'm getting at here Wendy?"

"Aren't you the boss here? Couldn't you change that rule?"

"I made that rule because I was tired of my workers hitting on me in the beginning; I couldn't very well change that rule now that I've finally become interested in someone."

"Hmm, I get your point, and I'm flattered really," Wendy said calmly, so calmly she was freaking herself out.

It was a shock to hear her future maybe boss hitting on her, but at the same time it made her feel good inside a little bit because if he liked her then that must mean he found her attractive meaning she really had something going on even after making a complete fool of herself.

"But?" Mest asked.

Wendy started gnawing on her bottom lip, "I think we should make this a field-trip interview."

Mest blinked, "field-trip interview?"

"Yeah. You busy right now? We could continue the interview as we head down to the dollar store and you buy me a new handkerchief," Wendy smiled standing up.

Mest started blinking rapidly as he stood up after her, "but-but- I have no more questions to ask you."

"I'm sure you're think of something; think of it as an interview for you as well. I'm unsure if I want to risk getting a job for dating you just yet, although you did have a pretty good first impression on me."

Mest smiled, "really? Yeah, hold on one second, let me just..."

He grabbed his coat from his back seat and put it on, fixing his outfit as he walked her to the door and held it open for her. Wendy nodded her head in appreciation and started walking out, leading the way and pushing the button to the elevator.

"Mira, I'm going off to lunch. Hold all my calls and if I'm not back in for my next meeting cancel and reschedule it." Mest said at her desk.

"No problem Mest, have a good lunch." Mirajane smiled.

She caught Wendy's eyes and gave her a thumbs-up; Wendy waited until Mest was standing right next to her looking up at the elevator before she gave her a wink and a thumbs-up back. The doors opened with a ding and the two of them went in, standing next to each other as the doors slowly closed back.

"So, what was my first impression?" Mest asked.

"Ooh I thought you were pretty intimidating and scary, I mean you had to be with owning this whole company and being so young, but when I saw your eyes they were soft and when you spilled your drink I realized that you were clumsy, just like me, and started thinking if we had anything else in common." Wendy confessed, "by the way, you didn't do that on purpose? Did you?"

"No, I don't purposely spill my coffee on my desk on my important papers every interview I have to calm down my workers." Mest chuckled.

"Is that so? Well, what about me? Did I make a pretty good impression first?"

Mest looked down at her and smirked lightly, "that's confidential."

She started frowning, "what? How?! I told you mine!"

"We're still on an interview Ms. Marvell and may I say you aren't doing so well anymore."

"Mest! You're mean, I was wrong about you," she started pouting.

He knew she was joking with him though. It was a little embarrassing, which is why he didn't want to tell her the truth and decided to keep it 'confidential'. How could he tell the girl that he fell for her right when she fell into his office? That her first impression to him was that girl he wished to be with?

He obviously couldn't tell her that on their first date, third? Maybe. If it got that far... he thinks it would get that far. He hoped it would... seems he still had to work to do to make his first impression continue to be a good, and now, charming too.


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! Happy Mendy Week Day 4? I know the story says 3, but if we count the bonus day it's 4. Anyways, this is my third favorite out of the week. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

DAY 3: Pining

* * *

"We should go out!"

Mest looked up from the deodorant he was thinking of buying, seeing a cute girl about three-quarters his size with long navy blue hair and dark brown eyes, staring right at him with a serious expression on her face. He blinked a couple of times just to make sure she was there.

"Huh?"

"We should go out!"

Mest put the deodorant in his basket and turned to face her, "um... no. Have a nice day."

He started walking down and over to the shampoo aisle, planning on buying some shampoo and conditioner next. He bumped into the same girl who was staring rather determinedly at him.

"If we pick the same shampoo will you go on one date with me?" She asked.

Mest blinked and sighed out, "sure, why not?"

"Alright! So on the count of three we say the name brand out loud, alright? One, two, three! Pantene!"

"Tresseme." Mest said at the same time, reaching out for the bottle.

"What? Really? Pantene is so much better and healthier for your hair; Tresseme is much too heavy." She frowned.

Who was this girl to give him advice about hair products? And why was he listening as he switched his bottles real quick before leaving the aisle again?

"Wait, sir, I really think you should reconsider." The blue haired, browned eye girl said chasing after him down the aisle after grabbing the same shampoo and conditioner.

"I'm sorry Miss, a deal is a deal though. I'm not interested and don't understand how you are since we've never met before." Mest said heading towards the pet food section next.

"It was love at first sight obviously, but I want to make sure that its real or not which is why I want one date. I mean, if you're a complete creep with a horrible personality it doesn't matter how pretty you are." She told him.

Mest nodded his head and hummed, "you make a pretty good point."

"Pick a brand in three, two, one! Meow Mix!"

"Pedigree." Mest said grabbing the small bag.

"What? No fair! I thought you had a cat!" She started pouting.

"I do have a cat, she likes to eat dog food for some reason though." Mest said walking away again.

"That was a trick play then! Doesn't count!" The strange woman said following after him again.

"Look, I'm sorry miss, but I'm really not interested. You look pretty nice and everything, but-"

"Pick a brand in three, two, one! Captain Crunch!"

"Fruit Loops," Mest said grabbing the box, "but I'm just not at that point in my life right now where I'm looking for a girlfriend."

"Pick a flavor! Three, two, one! Strawberry!"

"Chocolate, man you're really persistent on this." Mest said grabbing a carton of chocolate ice cream.

"Well I don't want to regret missing my one. I've never fallen in love at first sight before and I don't want to accidentally miss the one I'm supposed to meet just because I didn't try hard enough."

Mest turned back and stared at the girl, at the sincere smile on her face and determined look in her eyes. He sighed lightly and started rubbing the back of his neck.

"You can keep trying until I get to check out, but after that we're parting ways."

Her eyes immediately lightened up, "deal! Pick a brand! Three! Two! One!"

It took a long time at Target even though he only needed a handful of things. He picked up a few extra just because she seemed so eager, but it finally got to the part where they were waiting in line. She was just really bad at this, either that or they had completely different tastes in items... although he'd often exchange his things after she would give him some information about it.

He was dumping his stuff on the counter, the girl frowning slightly behind him with her bangs covering her eyes. Mest looked at her and sighed, spotting a gum rack right in front of him. He nudged her softly with his elbow and motioned to the gum rack with his head.

"Last one, pick a gum. Three, two, one."

"Juicy Fruit," they both said reaching for it.

Her face immediately lit up as she started jumping up and down, giggling to herself. Mest felt a little happy himself as he placed it for the worker to scan and charge him. Her persistence was really started to wear him down and, dare he say it, at this last one he really was rooting for her.

"That'll be $32.39."

Mest pulled out his credit card and swiped it, punching in his pin before he got his receipt back. He grabbed the pen on the counter and started writing his name and his number, handing it to the girl.

"One date."

She grinned as she happily took it, "my name is Wendy by the way."

"I'll see you late then Wendy." Mest said grabbing his groceries.

He threw his bags in the front seat as he got into his car and started it up, buckling up his seat belt. He paused when he saw the juicy fruit hanging out of his bag and reached for it, putting it in his glove compartment. He was sure one of his friends chewed that sweet tasting gum, but not him; he preferred minty or spicy. It was just so obvious which one she would pick after seeing how many sweet things she had in her basket and how her eyes scanned and stopped at that one when he started the countdown.

What could Mest have said? He really did like a girl with confidence and persistence. Not to mention they really did share one thing in common that he noticed in her basket.

They both liked the same kind of pancake mix.


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: I just thought of this one as so cute. Happy Mendy Week Day 5 people!**

* * *

DAY 4: Gift

* * *

He had his key in the door, twisting it to unlock the lock. As he reached for the handle to open the door, it opened by itself and his girlfriend came running out of their apartment. She closed the door right behind her and pulled his keys out, holding them behind her back as she smiled at him.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted.

"Hey Wendy... so what's going on right now?"

"Going on? What's going on? Nothing is going on silly, I just couldn't wait to see you, that's all." Wendy started giggling.

"Well I missed you too..." Mest became silent as he reached for the handle she was standing in front of.

"What are you doing sweetie?"

"What are you doing Wendy? Why are we standing outside right now?"

"Aw, well to go to the guild of course! Everyone is waiting with your surprise party, surprise! Let's head over there right now and not keep them waiting. We're already late as it is, they've probably started without you." She said pushing him back.

"Wha-wait a second Wendy! I'm tired and I just got home from work, I want to relax a little bit."

"But everybody is waiting Mest!"

"Like you said, they've started without me. Let me at least take a shower and change my clothes before we go," he said reaching for the handle again.

"Don't! I really want to go right now Mest! Please!"

Mest paused and looked over at his girlfriend, "..." he took a deep breath, "... what did you do Wendy?"

"Do? What did I do? Nothing! Nothing at all, why would you even say such a thing Mest?!" Wendy pouted, getting defensive.

Mest stared at her before teleporting inside. When he came across their living room his mouth dropped open.

"MEST! MEST DON'T GO IN THERE! MEST!" Wendy screamed running into the house.

"What happened to the kitchen? And why did it spread to the living room?" Mest asked, his jaw still slacked as he spotted the mess.

All the windows were open because of a burnt smell, the entrance of the living room to the kitchen a dark brown color with chunks of purple something in the mix. The kitchen was not better at all, their soft yellow walls splattered red and orange, blue and green, rainbow colors it seemed. There was this dripping sound and Mest took a step closer, trying to see what it was but not step in the mess. Something black was falling off of the ceiling and- DID THAT JUST MOVING?!

"Wendy."

"Sur-sur-surprise? I told you not to come in Mest! This is all your fault!"

"This is my fault! Something just moved in the kitchen! How is that my fault?!" He yelled.

"Really? Moved? Well I was experimenting with," she started mumbling to herself, "but yeah, your fault! I told you to go to the guild! I was going to have all this cleaned up by the time you came home!"

"What is all of this?! I'm still strung up on that part!"

Wendy bit her lip and twisted her fingers together, "your birthday gift... I was trying to make you a cake, a cake okay! I wanted to make you this really good and delicious cake so you'd think I was a great girlfriend who could cook but I couldn't do it, alright! I can't make cakes! I'm a failure of a girlfriend who can't even make a birthday cake for her boyfriend! I even made one explode in the oven so I tried to make a frozen cake and then that one exploded in the freezer so I tried to cook it on the stove and everything was just exploding!" She screamed.

Mest stared, dropping all of his things on the floor. Her grinned and started laughing, hugging his ribs as he cocked his head back and laughed freely. Wendy sniffed, wiping her tears of frustration as she watched him.

"It's not funny!"

"It's hilarious Wendy! Oh my God, this is so funny! How many tries did you do? When did you even start?!"

Wendy sniffed again, "as soon as you left for work."

"You've been cooking since I left?! How many cake attempts were there?"

"I lost count after thirty."

"Aw Wendy, come here." Mest chuckled walking over.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, "honey I know you can't cook or bake or anything like that, remember the previous times you've tried to make breakfast?"

"I've succeeded before!"

"No you haven't honey, I was just lying to you. I'm sorry, but you tried so hard, this time included. Thank you for this mess of a birthday gift."

"I just wanted to do something a girlfriend would do... I didn't want to lose to other girls out there who could cook." Wendy mumbled against his chest.

"Aw Wendy, is it because I was teasing about how Mira cooked better than you a week ago? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about that." Mest smiled.

"I'm sorry I ruined your gift." Wendy smiled lightly back.

"I wouldn't say ruin, more like... yeah this was all a disaster, but I got a good laugh and story about it so I'm happy. This is your best birthday gift yet."

"I'll do better next year."

"Please, don't. I don't know how we're going to clean this up, I'm thinking we should just have Natsu burn our kitchen down so we can start completely from scratch."

Wendy started giggling like crazy now, "I love you Mest."

"I love you too Wendy; it's the thought that counts."

He bent down and pressed their lips together for a quick kiss.

"Happy birthday, I did get you another present you know."

"I hope it's a mop and bucket."

"No, more like a card... it's stupid," she mumbled looking away.

"No, that sounds nice and clean. Where is it at?"

Wendy went to get it from the table, walking back open and handing her boyfriend the purple envelope. Mest smiled as he opened it up, seeing the cover.

"I'm only in this for your cute butt. Obviously. Happy birthday," he opened it up, "happy birthday Mest, love Wendy. Hahaha, so you think I have a cute butt, huh?"

"WHAT?! NO! THAT WASN'T THE CARD I GOT FOR YOU! SOMEONE SWITCHED IT! DAMN YOU LUCY!" Wendy screamed snatching the card out of his hands.

"Aw Wendy, so you don't think I have a cute butt?"

"That's beside the point Mest! Ugh, this is the worst day ever." She moaned covered her face with her hands.

Mest laughed and pulled her hand away, giving her another gently kiss.

"More like the best; I love you Wendy. Thank you."

Through her blush she was able to smile at him, "I love you too Mest."

"So shower? While you call Natsu to burn all of this?"

"Sounds like a plan birthday boy."


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: Here is my second favorite everyone! Hope you like!**

* * *

DAY 5: Gradually

* * *

Alright, this was it. Today was the day. Today was the day that he was going to walk over and talk to her. Any minute now, any minute. There she was by herself on the park bench, just like she was every Sunday afternoon, feeding the pigeons pecking at her feet as she read a book. This was it. This was it. Just do it. Do it. Do it!

Mest jumped to his feet and started walking over; his pace was so fast that he scared the pigeons she was feeding away. All of them started flying off and Mest reached his hands out to try and stop them.

"No, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He yelled out.

Great, he just scared the pigeons that she was feeding away. Great first impression Gryder. Mest sighed and looked over at the girl, seeing her wide brown eyes just staring at him. He should walk away, he should just walk away and try again next time, but he told himself today and he was not about to back out now!

"Hello, I'm sorry about doing that. I didn't mean to, boy do those things scare off easily though huh? Hahaha... um, my name is Mest Gryder! It's nice to meet you," Mest started talking to her.

All she did was blink at him and tilt her head slightly. Mest felt like an idiot when she didn't say anything to him, a real dummy. Of course she wouldn't want to talk to him after scaring her birds away, she probably thought he was a psycho or something. All of a sudden she was shaking her head and pointing at her ear.

"You didn't hear me? Um, I'm Mest Gryder! Sorry about the birds!" He started yelling.

She started giggling and Mest smiled a little, wondering if he got through to her just now. Her hand lifted up, and he thought it was for a handshake, but it stayed in the air and started doing weird stuff. Bending and making shapes sometimes, moving at what seemed like the speed of light. Mest was dumbstruck staring at it. When she finished it was his turn to tilt his head.

"Huh?"

She pointed to her ear again and shook her head, waving her hand in front of her mouth. Mest blinked, finally getting it.

"Oh! Oh! You can't hear! You're deaf!" He said shaking his head while pointing at his ear.

The crush he's had for two months now, always coming to the park early in the morning on this day nodded her head up and down at him. She was deaf. How did he not know that? Duh, because he never talked to her and no one else ever did... he sure was an idiot. So what now?

"Sorry, sorry, bye." Mest waved and bowed before running out of there.

He was really, really an idiot.

* * *

He spotted her at the same exact time the next week, feeding her pigeons again. He thought about giving up on her before, but... he wanted to talk to her. Get to know her. How though? Mest looked up learning sign language and saw how complicated it looked, read how it took months to learn for the really dedicated. Was he really dedicated to learn just to ask a girl out? Was he?

The most he learned was hi, and he was lying to himself right now. Hi was always a wave, everywhere in the world it was a wave. Mest shook his head and groaned as he started walking over, trying to convince himself he didn't need a plan before he backed out. Again, the pigeons flew away because of his pace and the girl stared up at him again with her wide eyes.

"Hi," Mest smiled and waved.

The girl blinked at him before digging in her purse; she pulled out small notepad and started flipping through the pages. Mest watched as she started writing something down and held it up to him.

 _Hello, you were the man who tried talking to me last week. Is there something wrong?_

"No, no, nothing wrong!" Mest said shaking and moving his hands.

She didn't understand him though and held out the notepad and pen for him. Mest took it as he sat down next to her, writing back his reply.

 _No, there was nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk to you._

He handed it back; the girl read it over with her eyebrows furrowed together.

 _Why? What about?_

Mest blinked and it took a while before he wrote down a stupid and dumb answer.

 _Nice weather we're having today, huh?_

When she got it back he spotted her smile and look up, nodding at him.

 _Perfect weather to feed birds!_

Mest chuckled lightly.

 _Yeah, sorry for scaring them off._

 _Oh no problem, they always come back._

 _I'm Mest by the way. Mest Gryder._

 _Wendy Marvell, pleased to meet you Mest._

… This wasn't so bad. Mest always had a problem talking with girls and right now he wasn't having a problem because technically he wasn't 'talking' with a girl... he was writing to her, which totally made a difference. She continued to converse with him as they talked about silly things, the weather, the birds, their days, what type of bread she fed the birds, baguette edges that her roommate doesn't like to eat.

An hour or so passed and Mest got the notepad back, reading her question. He got ready to write his response... there wasn't any room though. He flipped the page and found the end of the notepad... what to do now? He started flipping through the whole pad, but didn't find a space big enough for him to reply at. Wendy watched him frantically flip through the book and knew what happened. She dumped the rest of her bread crumbs on the ground and folded up the paper bag, handing it to him with a smile.

 _Sorry, there was no more space for me to write with and I was afraid I couldn't reply to you._

 _Don't worry, it's actually time I go now. Thanks for spending the morning with me though Mest. I had a nice time talking with you._

"You're leaving?" He asked her, not being able to write it down since she took the pen back.

Wendy smiled at him and bowed lightly, waving a goodbye as she started heading off. Mest stayed behind, pigeons surrounding him as they waited for more food. It was a connection... it was, right? A small one. She said she had a nice time talking to him... he certainly had a nice time too. So was he going to do this? Was he going to take this seriously?

He hoped so yeah; she seemed exactly like the type of girl he'd want to date... except she doesn't talk.

* * *

"Hi Wendy," Mest signed horribly at her.

Wendy's eyes widened though and she started clapping, signing right back to him. He had bought a fresh new notepad that very same day, two in fact, so they would never run out of room to talk again and so that just in case he couldn't keep up he could bring it out... he brought it out right at this moment and started writing it down.

 _Sorry, I've only been studying for a week and I've only learned how to sign your name._

 _That was very good though! I'm impressed! You messed up and spelled Mendy on accident, but I totally got what you were trying to say._

Mest blushed and hung his head down, embarrassed. Wendy giggled and patted his back.

 _I'm still learning, I'll get better._

 _I'm sure you will; I could even help if you want? In return you can help feed the pigeons? Or keep me company? Birds can't talk and write, so I'm pretty much talking to myself here._

Mest chuckled lightly.

 _Sure, I always come here anyway. It's nice talking to you._

 _So? What made you want to learn sign?_

Mest froze. He couldn't very well say because of you... right? Well he could say it, but how would she take that? A compliment? Insulted maybe thinking he's only learning to ask her out?

 _I've always wanted to learn it, so I finally decided what the heck and gave it a shot? Who knows? It's a skill that might come in handy in the future._

Wendy didn't write a reply, but looked over at him and smiled nodding her head. Mest's heart started beating out of his chest and for a minute he was glad she was deaf so she couldn't hear it racing. Their small little chat lasted an hour and a half this time, at the end Mest getting her number so she could help tutor him. It was for the wrong reason, but hey at least he got it. She started signing words at him and Mest blinked, tilting his head.

 _I signed, bye Mest._

 _Oh! Bye then too Wendy! I'll definitely learn that for the next time we meet!_

She smiled and went on her way, Mest staying behind again. He got her number, her got her digits! He wasn't so clueless like his friends had told him! Now only if he had the courage to use it!

* * *

Despite having her number, he never did use it. Instead he just met up with her every Sunday and had their lessons there while feeding the pigeons. After their fourth meeting he was really getting good, learning his whole alphabet and getting a fourth of what she tried to sign to him correct. She always laughed when he tried, it sounding like bells chiming or angels singing. They were having a real good time together, or at least, that's what Mest thought.

What did she think though? He wanted to know. Were they just friends? Or did she think of them as more? Know he was flirting with her? Wanted to be more? It was all very confusing to say in the least, this little dance they had going on, but at the most they were friends... and that wasn't all that bad. Gradually she got more comfortable around him and he got more used to talking to her.

One day his sign language teacher, which he did start taking a class because the internet could only go so far, praised him for his progress. That all went straight to Mest's head as he waited for her at their bench that next Sunday. He planned on asking her out, knew all the ways to do it with his hands. They've been friends for a little over two months now, meeting a total of nine times. That was certainly a good thing... right?

She came a little late, dressed beautifully in a green dress with blue and yellow patterns really complimenting her shape. She was holding this huge loaf of bread and was running over with sparkling eyes, already signing things over to him as soon as she spotted him.

Mest made out, roommate bought wrong bread, have whole bread for birds, look how big it is. He started laughing and she started waving it around in the air when she got to him, showing it to him up close.

"Yeah, if we try to feed them that all together they're going to choke," he signed to her.

Wendy started laughing as she sat down next to him, breaking off a huge chunk and handing it to him. Mest started scattering it out on the walkway, the birds flying down and flocking to them.

"Wendy," Mest said looking at her.

Her eyes were shining as she threw large chunks for bread into the air, really happy about the size and quality of the thing. Mest gulped and placed a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention.

"Wendy," he said again signing to her.

He signed the rest of the words very carefully so she couldn't mistake it or anything like that.

 _Would you like to go out on a date with me?_

Her lips slowly moved as she read the words, when she was done her eyes widened up as her face flustered. She moved the bread between them, hiding behind the big loaf. Her hand reached up and she started signing back to him.

 _Was the whole reason you started talking to me and learning sign language was to ask me out?_

He was... he was... not expecting to answer that on the first date, nor his first asking her out. He didn't know how to sign the words he wanted to explain to her in a rush to make sure she didn't get the bad idea and struggled to pull out his pen and notepad. He started scribbling word after word in there, crossing out some that sounded stupid, and rereading it twice before he shoved it in her face.

 _I've seen you around the park always feeding the birds and always wanted to try talking to you! Not stalkerish seen you, just seen you though! When I finally did and learned that you can't hear I still wanted to talk to you badly, so I started learning and trying. Yes I did start to learn because I do like you and would like to go out, but I really did want to talk to you and I'm totally cool with you saying no because it's weird! I'm weird! I'm sorry, please don't be mad or offended. I just really, really wanted to say hi and compliment you by saying how pretty you are and ask you out for a cup of coffee or strawberry lemonade that I discovered is your favorite drink!_

She took a while to read it, once she wad done though she just stared at him. She did a weird symbol with her hands, her thumb and finger making a circle together while her other three fingers were stretched out wide in the air. Mest didn't know what that symbol meant, but he had a bad feeling it was a rejection and hung his head.

He heard soft giggles though and a hand lifting his chin up. She did the same exact symbol again, except this time she started mouthing the words. Mest made out an "O" but had problems with the-

"O... K... o...k... ok, okay? That's, that's the okay! That's an okay! Really?!" He smiled standing up.

 _Any man who learns sign language just to tell me how pretty I am can definitely take me out to buy a strawberry lemonade. Especially when they share my love of feeding birds._

"That's great!" Mest sighed, "want to go now? Or later? Or tomorrow? Or? Or?"

 _Now is fine._

Mest grinned and signed his thanks.

 _So after we're done feeding the birds? Lemonade? My treat?_

Wendy nodded her head and grinned.

 _It's a date._

Mest's never felt so happy before and started throwing the bread high in the air, spinning around a bit with the goofiest smile Wendy's ever seen. She started laughing again as she stood up and joined him, spinning around lightly as she threw crumbs up into the air.

 _Mest._

Mest blinked and nodded at her.

 _Honestly, what took you so long to ask? I'm mean your sign language was not that bad a while ago, why didn't you ask me sooner?_

Mest gulped and scratched the back of his neck.

 _I guess I was a little afraid of rejection? Wait- did you know about my little crush?!_

Wendy blinked and started giggling.

 _Let's just say I noticed you as well a couple of times sitting here in the park._

 _How come you never came up to me? Or asked me out?!_

 _Same as you, embarrassing, besides? Who would want to go out with a deaf girl? It's kind of freaky if you think about it._

Right when she signed it Mest shook his head and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in his as he signed back to her.

 _I would. It's not freaky or creepy at all. If you would have walked over and tried signing or writing to me, I would have considered myself the luckiest man on the planet._

Her blush got worse and she turned away, peeking at him out of the corner of her eye.

 _It may have taken a while, but at least we're finally on the same page now._

"Hahaha, yeah, same page," he said signing it to her.

There was no more signing as Wendy reached her hand out, wanting to hold his hand. Mest reached his out as well and grabbed hers, the two squeezing tightly before they started walking through the park.

 _Question, technically I did make the first move by giving you my number first. How come you never called?_

Mest started scratching the back of his head.

 _Believe it or not for some reason I thought you wouldn't be able to understand unless I signed or spelled it out for you on paper._

Wendy started laughing hard as she signed back to him.

 _Mest you sure are -_

"D... O...P...E... Dope? I am not a dope!"

Wendy continued laughing and Mest couldn't help but smile because of her. It might have taken a little way, but he was certainly glad that the two of them were finally one the same page. It was all worth the wait being her friend first, learning the troubles of being able to talk to her, because Wendy...

 _You were really worth the wait._


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: I had no idea what to write about as sleepy thoughts that wouldn't be so obviously like saying I love you for the first time or will you marry me, so instead I wrote this which I got from a picture I saw that I could not stop laughing at.**

* * *

DAY 6: Sleepy Thoughts

* * *

"Hmm? Hmm? Hmm? HMM?!" Mest hummed loudly with every hit he got to the face.

"Mest, Mest... don't fall asleep." Wendy mumbled.

"Too late," Mest mumbled back, digging his head further into the pillow.

"What about... the ice cream man?"

He had to crack his eyes open at that one and stare at his sleeping wife lying right across from him, "what?"

"Ice cream, cream, cream... man. He's coming." Wendy yawned, her eyes fluttering open and close.

"There's no- no Wendy- what? No, it's like three o'clock in the morning. No ice cream man is coming." He told her.

"But... but, still... he still... coming." Her eyes closed shut.

Mest yawned and brushed her hair back, wondering if she was sleep talking or something. She looked peaceful right now, so maybe it was finally over. He wrapped his arm around her waist again and started closing his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.

"Shortcake!" 

Mest flinched in his bed.

"Strawberry shortcake, I want- I want a shortcake strawberry, a short berry straw cake."

"Wendy, you're sleeping. Stop talking and go to sleep."

"And a chocolate taco... taco."

That's it, he was ignoring her. Mest turned around and laid with his back against her, pulling his pillow closer. Wendy's eyes barely lifted up as she grabbed his shoulder and shook it.

"Babe, babe ice cream- the ice cream man."

"WENDY! IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!" Mest yelled leaning up.

"He's... still... coming."

Mest rolled around in the bed and sighed out loudly, lying on his back while he stared up at the ceiling. He blinked and suddenly got an idea in his head.

"Wendy, the ice cream man is here."

His wife jumped out of the bed and went running outside of their room. Mest had a half smile, half disbelieved look on his face that his wife went actually running out... well at least now he could finally get some sleep. Mest rolled around in his bed again until he got into a very comfortable position; he closed his eyes and...

It probably wasn't the wisest idea to let his wife run outside in the dead of night... pregnant.

"Dammit Wendy!" Mest growled jumping up out of bed.

"MEST! WHERE IS THE ICE CREAM MAN?!"

That is the last time they stay up till midnight watching soapy romance movies instead of sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: This is my favorite, thanks for reading!**

* * *

DAY 7: Special

* * *

"Keep them close."

Wendy lifted her fingers slowly to her eyes, rubbing them across the velvet fabric that was tied around them. It was soft and cool against her fingertips; she wondered if it was one of his ties or maybe just a piece of fabric ripped off from their blanket or something, it certainly felt like their blanket. Her fingers kept trailing until they felt his hands, gently moving as he tied her blindfold into place. She felt a soft kiss against her fingers and a chuckle making her giggle as well.

Wendy bit her lips as the hands disappeared and she started spinning around and around. The hardwood floor she was stepping on, making a creaking sound with every step, suddenly turned into a click clack sound like she was suddenly standing on metal or something of the like. It got cold, fresh air blowing against her making goosebumps appear. She felt her hair whip around in the wind, but it died down to where she could feel warmth illuminating.

She didn't hear much other than the wind, the shaking of branches and leaves, but her sense of smell was exploding as she sniffed some of her favorite dishes around in the area. There was a soft smell of peppermint mixed in the wind too, along with her favorite cologne on him. His hands squeezed her shoulders for a bit before they disappeared. She didn't hear footsteps walked away and panicked a bit, wondering if he suddenly abandoned her.

"Mest?"

She didn't hear an answer come from him, but instead the soft strums from a guitar. It was quiet at first, experimental, but it got louder and more confident. Wendy couldn't stand it anymore as she recognized the tune and pulled her blindfold off. Her voice got caught up in her throat as her eyes widened at the sight.

The place was covered with green colored candles, a strong ember burning on top of them. There was also small lights hanged up around the balcony they were on, shining a pale light color as they coiled around the rails and plants surrounding them. There was a table right in front of her with two chairs, all her favorite dishes there like she smelled along with a bottle of wine. Wendy's eyes were scanning all around, admiring the flowers, the lights, the candles, the moon bright up above as their dinner was under the night sky.

Finally she looked at Mest who was leaning against the railing with a smile on his face as he stared right back at her, liking the surprised expression on her face.

"Hold me close and hold me fast this magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose." He started singing as he got to the bars, strumming the guitar strings up and down.

Wendy gulped, feeling big tears fill up her eyes as she started walking over to him.

"When you kiss me heaven sighs and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose. When you press me to your heart I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom."

His voice was like honey as it coaxed and soothed her. Wendy walked around the table, around the candles, and over to the railing where he was singing to her at. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the night sky as he stared right at her, a smile on his face as he sang the next line.

"And when you speak, angels sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs. Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be, la vie en rose."

He strung the last few bars and as soon as she finished Wendy flew into him and crushed their lips together, ignoring the guitar between them. Mest chuckled as he moved it out of the way, placing it on the ground as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"That was beautiful," she cried to him.

Mest started chuckling as he wiped her tears away, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Really, I had no idea you could sing like that. I mean you sing in the shower, but it wasn't as good as that and- I love you Mest."

Mest really started laughing now and bent down to kiss her again, "I love you too Wendy."

"Can you do it again?!"

"Now? How about after dinner-"

"No, now!"

"But the food will get cold-"

"Who cares? Please? I want to hear it again! Please?!" She begged cutely.

Mest chuckled, "alright, you win."

Wendy squealed and clapped her hands together as Mest reached for his guitar. He held it carefully and started strumming those same chords as he did before to her, smiling as he sang.

"When you kiss me heaven sighs and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose."


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: I kept wondering and wondering what I should make their child, but in the end I just chose that because I thought it was the cutest. Happy last day of Mendy week! I'm so sad now.**

* * *

BONUS DAY: Family

* * *

"Wendy? Is that you? Why are you coming home so late and WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!"

Wendy was smiling as she struggled to hold her keys, open up the door, and carry the twenty inch pale green egg in her arms.

"A little help dear?" She asked lightly, afraid she was going to drop something important.

Mest couldn't move because he was still shocked from seeing the egg. What in the world was that thing? And where in the world did it come from?! Wendy somehow managed to hop in, closing the door back behind her, and dropping her purse and keys just on the floor wherever.

"Never mind dear, I got it."

"Wendy! What in the world is that?!" Mest asked following her into the other room.

"Aren't you excited?! It's our egg!" She started cheering jumping up and down.

Wendy stopped though, realizing she was shaking their baby egg, and went over to the couch to put it down. She placed it on some soft cushions and wrapped it up in a blanket, sitting right next to it and stroking it softly.

"Our what?!"

Wendy sighed and looked up at Mest, "didn't your parents ever teach you about the birds and the bees?"

"Wendy, did Grandine, a dragon, teach you about the bird and the bees?"

"Yes."

"Now I get why you're believing in this egg."

"Shh, Mest. Anyways so what happens is that when a boy, like you, and a girl, like me, mate, like we've been doing... a lot."

Mest started blushing.

"So after mating an egg appears and then after a few weeks it hatches and we have our baby! What are we going to name it Mest? Because I was thinking Grandine if it was a girl!" Wendy started cheering.

"Wendy, sit down, never mind you are sitting down, alright listen. Eggs is what cold blooded creatures lay, but us humans, us warm blooded creatures, we have babies. Babies grow inside of your stomach for nine months and then you sort of... yeah, it pops out from you and it's alive and crying and screaming. That's what we do, that's where our baby is going to come from."

"But look at the shell! It's the same exact color as your eyes! This is our egg Mest!" Wendy pouted, glaring at him now that he was denying their child.

"Where did you even find that egg?"

"I was walking home and it fell out of a tree right into my arms; it was fate."

"Wendy, that's not fate, that's a coincidence. That is not our egg!"

"Well it is now and if you want to be the father of our child then I suggest you stop denying him or her so much! This is our baby! I'm raising our egg with or without your help and if you can't appreciate or support that I suggest you start sleeping back over your apartment!"

Mest froze, looking right at Wendy who was glaring and hugging their egg protectively. She was serious, dead serious on this.

"I- I'm... I'm sorry Wendy."

Her eyes softened a bit.

"Let's... I'll..." he took a deep breath and sighed out, "the egg can stay."

"Our egg, this is our baby. Our little Grandine." Wendy smiled brightly laying her cheek on it.

"Right. Just in case that's actually the egg to a really giant bird or reptile you might want to stand back when it hatches. I wouldn't want you losing an eye or something." Mest mumbled underneath his breath.

"I heard that! Don't worry Mest, you're going to make a great father! Want to hold him? Her?" Wendy asked picking their egg up.

He had a feeling she'd smack and kick him out if he didn't say yes, so he walked over to the couch and held his arms open. Wendy's smile only brightened as she handed him their egg. It was rough against the shell, but also really warm. This egg was alive right now in his arms.

"Where is it going to sleep?"

"With us in our bed of course!"

Mest paled at the idea, "but you roll around; you might crush it or kick it off the bed-"

"I WOULD NOT!"

Mest started laughing now, "Wendy I always wake up with your foot in my mouth every morning no matter what position we sleep in-"

"SHUT UP MEST! YOU MEANY!"

* * *

The first week was rough because everyone wanted to see the egg and tried to explain to Wendy that eggs are not babies, even though Natsu and Gajeel took her side... weird dragon slayers. By the second week everyone was used to and ready for the egg to hatch, placing bets on what it might actually be. The highest bet was an exceed egg with the size of the thing.

Slowly Wendy weighed him down with the idea of him being a father, not to a child though, but whatever sort of creature was hiding inside of that thing. No matter what it was he had no doubt in his mind that Wendy was going to keep it so Mest was going to have to take care of it. He's never seen her so happy though as she carried the egg wherever they went, hugging it tightly to her chest whether eating or sleeping and making sure nothing ever happened to it at all.

"You really love that egg, don't you?" Mest asked her.

"How could I not? It's our egg. Inside this little baby is either a girl who looks like me or a boy who looks like you, maybe even looking like both of us. How could I not love this baby?"

Mest smiled and started rubbing the back of his neck, "Wendy... if our egg turns out to be not a baby... what do you think about making one together?"

"You mean giving him or her a baby sister or brother?! I don't know, taking care of two babies sounds like a lot of work, but yes! Double yes! I'm totally down to having a little Gryder family." Wendy started cheering.

"Really?" Mest grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, really."

"I love you Wendy," he said walking over to press their lips together.

Wendy giggled against their lips, "I love you too Mest. Come on, I'm beat. Let's go to bed now."

Mest kissed her again, "alright."

The two laid right next to each other, their baby egg all snugged up and warmed. By sunrise next morning Wendy woke up and yawned, reaching her hand out to pat her egg. She didn't feel rough smoothness, but instead something spiky and poking at her. Wendy leaned up with wide eyes and stared in the middle of the bed, seeing only the shell of the egg.

"MEST!" She screamed.

Mest jumped out of bed and was immediately on fighting alert, looking around the room for the enemy. When he didn't see anyone else though other than the two of them he calmed down and rubbed his eyes open.

"What? What's wrong?"

"OUR EGG HAS HATCHED! WHERE IS OUR BABY?!"

Mest's eyes flew open as he looked in the middle of the bed and saw the egg shells scattered on the blankets. He didn't see anything else there though and reached out to Wendy.

"Alright, calm down, calm down. Obviously he or she hatched while we were sleeping. We want to be careful as we look for... whatever it is we're looking for. Try not to squish or step on it Wendy, we don't know how big or little this thing is."

"Mest! It's a baby!"

"We don't know that for sure Wendy!"

"Ugh, you just check under the bed while I search through the blankets and closets!" Wendy said throwing the blankets in the air.

Mest reached out his arms and gasped, wondering if the baby whatever flew up in the air along with the shells, but didn't.

"Wendy, I see the door open, why don't you go search the halls while I'll handle our room... please?"

"Fine, baby Grandine! Baby Grandine! Where are you?" Wendy called out in a soft voice walking through the halls.

Her ears twitched lightly hearing a rustle coming from the other room and she started heading over there. She smelt something sweet, a scent that she didn't recognize, but at the same time did. She started creeping over into the living room, sniffing around a bit. She didn't spot anything in the living room, but when she walked into the kitchen...

"MEST! I FOUND HER!"

"Her?" Mest repeated getting off the ground.

He started walking into the living room, turning the corner into the kitchen and seeing Wendy standing in the living room holding a baby... a baby...

"What the hell is that?!" Mest gasped jumping back.

"What do you mean what is that?! It's our baby!" Wendy started giggling.

And that's what shocked Mest the most. Because in Wendy's arms was a small child, a completely normal looking human baby with soft blue hair and sparkling green eyes... it looked exactly like them... BUT IT CAME OUT OF AN EGG!

"I need- I need- oh brother," Mest passed out and fainted right then and there.

Wendy started giggling and kiss little Grandine's cheek, "you're so adorable baby. Let's hide those ears of yours though and that tail; you nearly gave Mama a heart attack when she saw those dragon features."

Grandine giggled and burped, a small flame coming out of her lips.

"Aren't you just adorable? Come on, let's go wake your Papa up, huh?"


End file.
